The Girl Who Slept for 2 Weeks
by Epoxy
Summary: Cindy gets knocked out after a fight with Jimmy and Ends up in a coma. While asleep she starts to have some flashbacks of the times spent with her father when she was littler. But the father in her dreams isn't the one she knows now. JC SL
1. Accidents happen

**A.N. This is my first fanfiction, so forgive me if it isn't the best. Anyway, here is the first chapter.

* * *

**

"He thinks he's sooo cool!" 12 year old Cindy Vortex mumbled to herself as she walked down to the park after yet, another fight with a certain genius. It was a cold winter day and she was so angry she failed to realize the ice on the sidewalk ahead of her. She slipped on the ice and ran into a pole, knocking her out. It was so cold out that everyone was inside, not noticing her on the frozen ground. 

Jimmy was also thinking about their latest dispute and decided to head to the park to blow off some steam. He took a different route than Cindy had, therefore ending up at a different end of the park. After about 20 minutes, he decided to head home, never noticing Cindy.

Libby, on the other hand decided to take a walk with Sheen, her boyfriend of 2 months. They had taken the same route as Cindy. As they neared the park, they noticed a figure on the ground.

"Sheen, look, is that a person?" Libby questioned while pointing at Cindy

"Either that or it's a very big racoon" Sheen replied

They walked over to the motionless figure, only to realize it was Cindy.

"Oh my gosh!" Libby shrieked while kneeling down to Cindy's level "How long has she been here?" She yelled to Sheen when noticing Cindy's blue lips and pale skin.

"Well, I know Jimmy went to the park to blow off some steam at around 12:00 today after a fight with Cindy, so she may have done the same." He replied, remembering his phone conversation with Jimmy.

"What? That means she's been her for…3 hours!" Libby noted after checking her watch

She quickly pulled out her cell phone and called 911. Within minutes Sheen and Libby heard sirens and saw an ambulance pull up to the park. They took Cindy onto a stretcher and "loaded" her into the back of the ambulance

"Will she be ok?" Libby asked one of the paramedics.

"Looking at her condition, it's hard to tell" They told her sadly

Libby and Sheen rushed home to get a ride to the hospital. They needed to know what would happen to Cindy.

* * *

**Well, there's the first chapter. I hope you liked it. I know it's not very long, but once again, I am very new to this sort of thing. I will put up the next chappie as soon as possible! Thanks for reading. **


	2. Visiting

**Here is the next chapter! Thanks to all of my reviewers! **

Jimmy sat at his desk, figuring out why Sheen hadn't been home for a while.

"Maybe he's out with Libby or something…still" He said to himself.

Next thing he knew, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jimmy, it's Sheen! You need to get down to the hospital! It's Cindy!" Sheen yelled frantically.

"Why? What happened?" He asked a little more concerned than he meant too.

"She slipped on ice and knocked herself out! She'd been laying on the sidewalk for 3 hours when we found her!"

"I'll be right there" Jimmy said while slamming the phone down.

Jimmy ran down the stairs, grabbed his jacket, left a note to his parents and ran to his hovercar. He sped down the streets at 80 miles an hour. Why was he so worried? Could it be that…no, he didn't like her, he can't, he's not supposed too anyways.

"I don't have feelings for her!" He screamed in his mind

Before he knew it, he was at the Hospital. Libby and Sheen were in the waiting room, and jumped to their feet when they saw him.

"Jimmy, she's…she's…she's" Libby started sobbing into Sheen's shoulder before she could get the rest of the sentence out

"She's in a coma" Sheen said sadly before comforting Libby

"What? Will she be ok?" asked Jimmy, once again sounding more concerned than he meant to.

Sheen and Libby raised an eyebrow at his tone.

"The doctors aren't sure yet. They say she's got hypothermia. They will inform us when we can see her."

Then, as if on cue, Doctor Pilbur walked out into the waiting room, followed by Cindy's parents.

"You guys can go see her now. Try talking to her like you normally would, surround her with familiar things, for example: the music she likes, Favorite phrases, familiar smells, etc. Those things may help her to wake up."

Libby, Sheen and Jimmy walked into the room that Doctor Pilbur directed them to. Cindy looked awful. She was all pale, and her lips were blue. She had an IV in which was causing some swelling.

The 3 friends approached Cindy's bed. Libby spoke first

"Hey Cindy" She spoke softly "I really need you to get better. Life wouldn't be the same without you. Remember all of the good times we had? The trips to space, the sleepovers, the Candy Bar? Everyone here would really miss you! Even Carl, who doesn't even know what happened because he's in France for 3 weeks. Please, wake up."

Sheen went next

"Hiya Cindy, even though I didn't know you as much as my chicky-babe Libby, my life still wouldn't be the same without you there to call me Ultradork. Please get better Cindy."

Finally, Jimmy stepped up to the plate

"Um, Hi Cindy. I'm really sorry about that stupid fight we had. Even though I always fight with you, I've kind of always seen you as a friend too. After all we've been through, all of the adventures, all of the laughs, you can't leave now. Your adventure has only begun. You have the rest of your life to live. You can't stop trying now. Please, Please wake up." And with that, Jimmy exited the room, followed by Libby and Sheen. They made a deal to come back as often as they could to try to get her to wake up. They weren't going to give in and let her die.

**I hope you liked the second chapter. Please R&R! I have a really big math project due on Nov. 23, as well as Cheerleading practice everyday after school, with tumbling class on Monday, but I will try my best to update ASAP. Thanks for reading!**


	3. The fight

I found a little more time, so I will try to describe their fight as a flashback while Cindy's sleeping. Thanks for the pointer greg9570 )

**Disclaimer: Jimmy Neutron and all characters except Dr. Pilbur belong to DNA productions, not to me.**

This all takes place while Cindy is in a coma. It is a replay of the fight in her dreams. It is written in 3rd person, as if she was someone else watching it.

"Crash!" "Clang!" "Boom!" was all Cindy heard before she was hurled to the ground by a massive explosion.

"Whoops, sorry Cindy" a very dirty Jimmy said while walking up behind her

"Nerdtron!" she scolded "What the heck were you doing?"

"Well I was trying my new chemical-powered remote-control rocket. I'm trying to see what chemical mixtures would make it go farther, faster and…" He was cut off by Cindy

"And make the biggest explosion?" She angrily yelled

"Look, I said I was sorry!" He bitterly shot back

"Sorry isn't going to do much when you kill someone!"

"Well I'm soooo sorry that I'm not perfect, like you!" Jimmy taunted

"I'm NOT perfect!" She corrected

"You sure prance around like you are!" He accused

This was the last straw. The look of anger, sadness and shock on her face made it seem like she was going to punch someone.

"At least I'm not a big show off just cuz I can make stupid friggin inventions!" She screamed as she walked off to the park. She'd had it with everything and just needed to blow off some steam.

"You couldn't make them if you tried!" Jimmy yelled back before walking down the opposite street not knowing where he wanted to go.

**I know this isn't the longest chapter but I hope it clears up some confusion. Once again, thanks for reading and especially for reviewing! The next chapter will be what the gang does to try to get Cindy to wake up.**


	4. Please wake up

**Wow, I guess I am so glad to finally get a fanfic up on the site, I just can't stop writing chapters…either that or I have a lot of time on my hands ) Thanks sooo much for reviewing! It really means a lot to me. Anyway, on with the 4th Chapter. I hope to make this one a little longer than the others.**

It was the day after they had first visited Cindy. The 3 agreed to meet up again at the hospital with anything that might help her wake up after school. They brought her shampoo, perfume, CDs, tape recording of Humpfrey **(A.N. I don't know exactly how to spell her dogs name, so forgive me)** barking (they couldn't exactly bring him into the hospital) one of her hair scrunchies, and the pearl Jimmy gave her on the island.

When they got into her room, they all talked to her for a while saying things like "Cindy, do you remember when…", or "Please wake up Cindy"Then, Libby took out her CD player and started playing some of Cindy's CDs. She also took the shampoo and perfume and held it up close to her nose so she could smell it. It didn't seem to be working.

"Come on Cindy, Please, please, please wake up!" Libby pleaded. Cindy twitched and the group went wild. They waited for a few minutes, but nothing else seemed to happen. Jimmy made the next attempt. He took the fuzzy pillow and replaced her hospital one with it, hoping the feel of it would be familiar. Next he took the pearl and put it in her limp hand.

"Remember this Cindy? It was the pearl I gave you on that island. Remember, we got stranded? I actually had a really good time. I hope you did too." He said while blushing. She didn't do anything, so he decided to let Sheen make an attempt.

Sheen quickly played the tape of Humpfrey barking. He let it run for about 20 seconds and eventually shut it off when some of the service dogs in the building started barking. He then took out a book and sat down next to Cindy. He began to read but was cut off by Libby.

"Hold up Sheen! You mean to tell me you are reading Cindy The Adventures of Ultralord on Mars? What makes you think that will wake her up?"

"Well, I know it would wake me up if I was in a coma! Ultralord has that special kind of power. The power of magnificent awesomeness!" Libby and Jimmy just rolled their eyes. When Sheen was FINALLY done reading, they made one final goodbye to Cindy and left.

* * *

This next part is also in Cindy's dreams. This is where she starts to find out some things about her family that no one would really expect. Also written in 3rd person. It is a flashback from when she was 3.

"Daddy, Daddy! Guess what?" A very excited 3-year-old Cindy Vortex yelled while running out to her father in the lawn

"What What?" Her father asked in the same baby tone Cindy did

"I pulled out my first tooth!" She said while jumping up and down and showing her gap at the very front of her mouth

"That's great Cindy!" Her father yelled while scooping her up. She could smell his colougne.

"Oh Harlod!" Cindy's mother yelled from the garage "I need your help with this car!"

"Coming dear!" he said while putting Cindy down and walking into the garage

**Well, there's the fourth chappie! It may seem a little confusing (Cindy's dream) But don't worry, the pieces will fall together when she wakes up! Bye for now!**


	5. Another dream

**I came up with an idea, so I altered the direction the story was going. There is still going to be J/C and S/L but now I have thrown some mystery in there. I hope it will entertain a little more than the old version. I was going to change the title but I didn't want to confuse people too much. Here is the next chapter!**

The next day (Tuesday), Jimmy, Libby and Sheen were too busy to go see Cindy. They all had a big science project due in 2 days, so they decided to meet at Sheen's house to work on it. Cindy would've been in the group with them, but of course, at the time that wasn't possible. Everyone at school was worried about her, even ones who weren't too fond of her. A couple had even gone to see her after school that day. Class just wasn't the same without her.

Jimmy was feeling very guilty about Cindy's accident as he walked up to the front door of Sheen's house. He knocked…no answer. He knocked again…no answer

"Man, why don't they just get their broken doorbell fixed?" He asked himself as he knocked a third time. Once again, no answer. He opened the door.

"Sheen, are you in here?" Jimmy asked a little worried. His emotion quickly changed to disgust when he walked into the living room and saw Libby and Sheen kissing on the couch. ( A.N. They weren't quite making out cuz I thought they were just a little too young for that, I mean, they're only 12.) "Ahem" He coughed as Libby and Sheen nearly jumped a foot in the air

"Oh, uh, hiya Jimmy!" Sheen asked while blushing

"I hope you guys won't be doing that while we are working on our project" He asked in a scolding manner

"No, we were just taking advantage of the moment" Libby said while grinning.

"Alright, lets get started."

* * *

**Back at the hospital, Cindy was having another dream.**

(She is still 3 years old)

"Happy Valentine's Day, Daddy!" Cindy yelled when her father woke her up that cold Sunday morning

"Happy Valentine's Day, sweetheart! I made this for you" He said while giving her a picture of him and her when she was 2 years old at a carnival. It had a border that said "LOVE" on it in purple cursive letters.

"Thank you Daddy!" She yelled while squeezing him. Nuzzling her head in his blonde hair.

* * *

"She's showing some major brain wave activity" Dr Pilbur informed her parents while standing to Cindy's right looking at the electronic graph. "She must be having quite the dream"

Then Cindy's mom spoke to Cindy's dad "What do you think she's dreaming about, Jason?"

**Ooo, the truth revealed! Please R&R! I will get the next Chappie up ASAP!**


	6. The truth revealed

**Thanks to all of my reviewers! Even if you hated it, still, thanks for taking your time to review! If there is something you don't understand, let me know and I will clear it up for you:) Here is the next chapter!

* * *

**

Libby, Sheen, and Jimmy went and visited Cindy as often as they could, doing their best to wake her up. 2 weeks had passed and they had no success in waking her up. They were starting to give up hope.

"I'm really worried about Cindy" Libby said with tears in her eyes as she walked out of the hospital after their latest visit.

"We all are Libby" Sheen said while putting his arm around her shoulders, trying to comfort her.

"We just…We just…" Jimmy started but got tears in his eyes himself, but he didn't let anyone see. He took a deep breath "We just can't lose hope."

* * *

**Back at the hospital, Cindy was having yet, another dream. But this dream will be the fitting puzzle piece. What happened to Cindy's real father will be revealed.**

**SMASH!**

That was the sound of a vase shattering against the wall.

"Sasha, there is no need to get violent! Your drunk! You just need some rest!" Cindy's father cautiously said.

"I don't need no damn rest!" Sasha screamed back at the top of her lungs

That woke 3 year old Cindy Vortex from her sleep. She got up and carefully approached her door, knowing something was wrong.

"There is no need for language like that, especially with a 3 year old kid in the house" Cindy's father calmly said.

"I'll say whatever the hell I want!" Cindy's mother screamed. She pulled out a gun and aimed it toward Cindy's father

"Sasha, put the gun down!" He yelled, fear in his voice

"I'm tired of you, Harold!" She screeched "Go to hell!" With that she fired the gun, killing Harold Vortex.

Now Cindy knew something was terribly wrong. She ran out of her room, her vision so blurred with tears that she ran into a wall, knocking her out. Young Cindy stayed that way for 2 months. That was just enough time for Ms. Vortex to hide her husband's body, cover up the evidence, and of course, get remarried. She did just that.**(A.N. I know in real life investigators would find out who did it, but lets just pretend she was real good at making herself seem innocent)**

When she woke up, she was utterly confused and couldn't remember anything.

"Cindy, baby!" Sasha yelled as she ran to her daughter "You've been out for 2 months! Can you remember anything?"

"I think so"YoungCindy mumbled.

Just then, Cindy's new father ran in. "Cindy, darling are you ok?" He asked as if he were still her real father.

Cindy noticed something strange about him, but figured it was her memory, and that was the way he really looked "Ya, daddy, I feel ok"

"Thank god" He sighed with relief

**End dream**

* * *

Dr. Pilbury noticed Cindy sturring in her sleep. He also noticed large brain wave activity.

He called Cindy's parents, Jimmy, Libby and Sheen and told them to get over there quickly. The were there **very **quickly.

Libby, Jimmy and Sheen had gotten a ride from Cindy's parents, so they all burst through the doors at the same time. The assistant at the front desk already knew why they were there, and let them go see Cindy.

Jimmy swung open the door to her room and ran in

"What's going on?" he asked very excited. He could tell it was good news by the way the doctor talked on the phone.

"She is showing major activity" Dr Pilsbury informed them while pointing to Cindy who would sometimes roll over or twitch. "She should wake up soon"

"They all rushed over to her bedside, talking in a fury of words like "Come on Cindy, wake up" or "Cindy, Cindy, your going to be ok!"

She Fluttered her eyes open, staring at the huge grinning faces staring down at her

She looked at everyone, but stopped when she got to her father. Something wasn't right about him. He wasn't the father she once knew.

**I'm going to leave it there! In the next chapter it shows everyone's response to her waking up, and some major J/C ;) thanks again to all of my Readers and Reviewers. **


	7. Waking up

**Once, again, thanks sooo much to all of my readers and especially my reviewers. I am thinking about doing a new story, it's a horror story based around Friday the 13th. It's where Jimmy, Sheen, Libby, Cindy, Carl, Carl's GF, Betty, Nick, Brittany, Bolbi, and a couple of other people in their class go to Camp Crystal lake, and have a bad encounter with Jason. Let me know if I should write it, and who should die or not die. Sorry, but I love the Friday the 13th series, and well basically every horror movie out there. Last night I watched the Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Sorry, enough with my boring life :) Anyway, here is the next chapter. HAPPY THANKSGIVING**

**I do not own Jimmy Neutron

* * *

**

When Cindy awoke from her coma, she was happy to see everyone. Although she only felt like she had been asleep for a few hours, she had felt like she hadn't seen them for days. **(A.N. I have never been in a coma, so I am just guessing on how it feels.)** She looked around at all of the smiling faces, until she got to her father's. She knew something was utterly strange about him.

"Oh My God!" Libby screamed "Cindy, girl, are you ok? We were so worried! You've been out for 2 weeks! Never scare us like th…" she rambled, but was cut off by Jimmy

"Libby, god your going to scare her!" he laughed

"Did you just say 2 weeks?" Cindy questioned in utter shock

"Ya, dear, you have been in a coma for 2 weeks. We were so worried" Her mother said

"But good thing you're better now!" Her father said as he hugged her. He didn't smell or feel anything like the father from her dreams. She made a frown and let out a small, fake, weak laugh.

"Cindy, what were you dreaming about?" Dr Pilbury asked "You were showing some major brain wave activity every once in a while."

"Uh…" Cindy started, but thought she should keep her dreams to herself "I don't really remember… something about…fish" She eventually said, while getting questioned looks from her family and friends

"I thought I was the only one who did that…" Sheen said "So, did you dream about Ultralord? Was he the one fishing? I bet he caught the fish with his own bare hands and used his laser spear of doom to cut open the.." Libby cut him off

"Sheen, ewww! Shut up!" She said while making a disgusted face. She knew if Sheen had kept going he would have gone into major detail.

"Sorry" He said while acting like a puppy who had just been caught chewing up a shoe.

"Well, Cindy, you seem to remember everything, and you seem to be ok, so I am going to check you out, and then you are free to go home" Dr. Pilbury informed

"Thanks, so much for all you've done doctor" Cindy's mother said while gathering some of Cindy's things

Cindy swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. She started to walk, but stumbled

"Wow, it feels like I haven't walked in forever. You guys go ahead, I need to get some things together. I'll meet you in the car" She said to everyone

As soon as they all left, Jimmy came back in.

"Uh, Cindy" He started

"Ya, Neutron, what is it" She replied

"Well I was really worried when you were in that coma, and I feel really bad about that stupid fight we had. And well, I realized, that if you well... didn't make it, I wouldn't be complete. I guess what I'm trying to say is… I really like you…Maybe even…Love."

This put a huge smile on Cindy's face. She stumbled over to him and gave him a big hug.

"I love you too" She whispered as the kissed. It was a very passionate kiss. It was everything they'd been holding back for all that time.

"I knew it!" Came a very happy voice from the doorway, which made Jimmy and Cindy jump a foot in the air

"Uh, Hi Libby, Sheen" Jimmy said

"Come on you lovebirds, we have to get back to the car" Sheen joked as he took Libby's hand and walked to the car. Jimmy also took Cindy's hand and followed.

* * *

**I told you there would be a lot of J/C. I hope I didn't make it sound too fluffy or corny, but they needed to get together. The next chapter will focus on how Cindy puts the puzzle pieces of her dreams together.R&R! Andonce again, Happy Turkey Day :)**


	8. Eyes make the man

**Thanks for the reviews! Also, thanks for helping me out with my new story! I will start it after I am done with this one. Once again, thanks so much for reviewing! Even, if you don't like it, it is good to know that people are taking their time to read it! Enough with my rambling and on with the story :)

* * *

**

The rest of the car trip was boring. It was filled with Jimmy, Sheen, and Libby telling her what she had missed in school, and her parents telling her to be more careful around ice. But the mind of Cindy Vortex was on 2 other things: 1)what had just happened between her and Jimmy (which she was still very excited about) and 2)what the dreams meant. It was like the coma brought back all of the memories from before her coma when she was 3, that she couldnt remember very well, due to the last coma. But, this coma only lasted 2 weeks instead of 2 months like the one along time ago.

"What does it mean?" She asked out loud in frustration. Oops, she meant to keep that inside her head

"Uh, what does what mean?" Libby asked questioningly

"Uh… nothing… just some silly riddle I read in one of those silly magazines in the room thing at the hospital…you know, before, uh, we left." It sounded more like a question than a statement, but the group thought nothing of it, seeing how she had just woken up from a 2 week sleep.

Cindy's mom stopped at Libby's house first, where Sheen and Libby got off

"I'm glad your ok Cindy! Bye!" Sheen said

"Ya, I guess I will see you guys at school tommorrow!" Cindy called. Sheen, Libby, and Jimmy laughed a little

"I guess you don't know this, but tomorrow is the first day of winter break" Libby informed her

"Ok, Well I guess we could get together at the Candy Bar tomorrow?" Cindy suggested

Everyone agreed to meet up at the Candy Bar at 1:00 in the afternoon, so they could catch up on stuff Cindy missed while she was…"asleep"

Before they knew it, the car was pulling up into Cindy's driveway. Cindy's parents went into the house with Cindy's stuff, leaving Cindy and Jimmy out on the front lawn.

"I'm glad your ok Cindy, I don't know what I'd do without you" Jimmy confessed

"Thanks, it's good to be back…although it really didn't feel like I was gone" She giggled

"I'd better go, I love you, bye" He said before quickly kissing her on the lips

"Love ya too, bye" She said with a dreamy look on her face before returning to her house.

Cindy ran/stumbled upstairs and went into her room. Her _real_ room. Not some room in the hospital, but the room that many thought she would never see again. She flopped up on her bed, _her _bed. She didn't know how good it felt to be lying in _her_ bed. As she lay there, she started to think about the dreams she was having.

"Why did this coma bring back flashbacks that I couldn't remember due to the last coma?" She thought to herself

"Wait a minute, the dad in my dreams had blonde hair! Dad I have now has black hair. Well, I guess he could've dyed it." She thought to herself "But, that picture! On valentines day!" She said happily as she darted into her closet, looking for the picture of her and her dad at the carnival, with the Love boarder. She rummaged through her closet. Through old memories, pictures, school projects, and even a few diaries. She finally found it. She looked at the picture hard. Her dad had blonde hair and green eyes. Just like her.

She ran downstairs, finding her parents at the dining room table. "Daddy, what color are your eyes?"

"Sweetie, they're brown. You know that" He sweetly replied

"Oh ya, I guess my brain just isn't working today!" She said in a fake tone. She ran back upstairs. She then realized that Her father might not be her real father. She shuddered at the thought.

* * *

**I hope everyone had a Happy Thanksgiving! I know I did. I probably gained like, 3 pounds at least! I hope you liked this chapter. The next one will focus on Cindy telling the gang at the Candy Bar, and making a plan to test her hypothosis. Lol I sound too much like a scientist. Well, anyway, thanks for reading!**


	9. Making a Plan

**Sorry It's been taking me a while to update. I have been busy. Just this weekend I have watched Scream 1, 2, and 3, Child's play, and The Ring 2, and no nightmares…yet :) ! Well enough with my boring life and on with the story. Once again, thanks to all of my readers and reviewers! **

**I would like to thank the following people for reviewing frequently:**

**acosta pérez josé ramiro(and thanks for the ideas), Kingdom219, walkietalkie, and Badwolf1. Thanks soo much you guys!

* * *

**

_**Beep Beep Beep Beep SMACK!**_

Cindy hit her alarm clock as she sat up groggily. It was Monday morning, and she was going to meet Jimmy, Libby, and Sheen at the Candy Bar at 1:00, in 4 hours. She trudged down the stairs to get some breakfast. The house was unusually quiet, seeing as how both of her parents were at work, giving her the perfect opportunity to search for clues after she got home from the Candy Bar. She grabbed a donut from the fridge, poured a glass of milk and sat down. She was excited to go to the Candy Bar, not only to see Jimmy, but to see a lot of other people she hadn't seen in 2 weeks. She finished her "breakfast" and headed back upstairs.

After taking a shower, getting dressed, combing her hair, and putting on some makeup hey, she had to look good for…well you know who ;) she went downstairs to watch some TV. Before she knew it, it was 1:00. She grabbed her sweater and headed out the door. Nobody was outside due to the coldness. It reminded her of the day she slipped on the patch of ice.

Soon, she grabbed the door to the Candy Bar, swung it open, and walked inside. Everyone in there suddenly went dead quiet. People were whispering things like "Isn't that the girl that was in the coma…" and "Look, she's ok!" Cindy smiled weakly and started walking over to the table that the others were at. She was stopped by someone who smelled greatly of hairspray…Nick

"Hey Cindy" He said in his cool, laid back voice. "I heard you were in a coma for 2 weeks. I'm glad your ok" He said obviously trying to hit on her

"Ya, I'm fine" She said flatly

"Well, now I know why they call it Beauty Sleep" He said while flashing her his sexiest smile Jimmy walked up and put his arm around Cindy's waist. Nick's smile fell as he started to walk away

"Buh Bye!" Cindy said in her "boy, don't you feel like an idiot" tone

Her and Jimmy walked over to their table and sat down. Everyone was busy sipping on their already half-eaten milkshakes. Sam came over with a chocolate milkshake and put it in front of Cindy. He was obviously expecting her.

"Guys, there's something I need to tell you." She announced. Immediately, Sheen, Libby, and Jimmy's heads all turned to her, like she was about to announce aliens had taken over.

"Well, when I was in my coma, I had some dreams…" She was cut off by Libby

"I thought you told your parents you didn't have any dreams." She said suspiciously

"If you will let me finish, you will see why I lied to them." Cindy replied in a very annoyed voice. "Well, I was in another coma, before this, when I was 3. It lasted for 2 months. I came out of that coma not remembering much." The group just stared "But, in this coma, I started remembering things from before that earlier coma, like, flashbacks of what happened. I had flashbacks of me and my dad. But the dad there was way different from the one now. The last dream I had, the one that woke me up from the recent coma was when I ran out of my room for some reason, hit the wall, and fell into a coma. When I woke up, still in my flashback, it was 2 months later, and my dad looked a lot different, but I figured it was just my memory and didn't think much of it" Libby, Sheen and Jimmy just looked at her with gaping stares.

"Are you saying Jason isn't your real dad?" Jimmy asked

"Exactly! I don't think he is! Because the dad in my dream had Green eyes and Blonde hair. And my mom called him Harold." She replied

"Well, looks like we have a mystery to solve" Libby announced, sounding like Velma from Scooby-Doo

"And Ultralord can help! He was a very good detective in episode 219, The Missing Marshmellows! He…" Sheen was interrupted by a group "Sheen, Shut Up!"

"So sooorrry!" He yelled back

"What do you suppose we do Cindy?" Libby questioned.

"Well, I think we should go to the Library, they have lots of newspapers from the year when I was 3. Maybe there is something in there. We can also go to the hospital to see if they have a record of a Harold Vortex."

"But, Cindy, if he was your real father, his name wouldn't be Vortex, because your mom wouldn't have kept that name if she remarried." Jimmy pointed out.

"Then I guess we will have to look for information on my mom's first wedding."

"Good idea" Libby said

The group finished their shakes, payed Sam, and walked out the door, Destination: Cindy's mother's room.

* * *

**Thanks soo much for the ideas acosta pérez josé ramiro! The next chapter will be about them looking for information on her mothers' first wedding. Sorry it took me awhile to update. R&R!**


	10. Pictures, Records and Diaries

**I am really sorry It's been so long that I've updated, but I have had Cheerleading, and oh ya, my stupid computer got a trojan virus. It's not completely gone, but it is to the point where I can at least type. Anyway, on with the story.

* * *

**

Cindy, Libby and Jimmy walked through the front door of Cindy's house.

"Honey, I'm home!" Called Sheen in that sitcom type voice

Jimmy, Cindy, and Libby just gave him really weird looks. "My parent's room is upstairs"Cindy informed while heading to the fridge. "You guys can go ahead on up and I will get some Purple Flup." Jimmy, Libby and Sheen headed upstairs. Cindy grabbed 4 Purple Flurps and started to head upstairs when something she'd never noticed before caught her eye. It was a picture frame, it was flipped forward, exposing a different picture on the back. It was a picture of 2 year old Cindy, her mother, and her father at the lake…but this father was the father from her dreams. She flipped it back to it's upright position and looked at the picture on the front. It was a picture of her, her mom and her Black-haired dad at the same lake, exactly 1 month ago. She grabbed the picture and headed upstairs.

"Oh my gosh you guys! Look what I found!" Cindy yelled as she ran into the room and put the Purple Flurp down on her mother's nightstand. She handed the picture to Jimmy.

"Ok, its your father, you and your mother at the lake." Jimmy said sounding more like a question than a statement.

"Look at the back!" Cindy said in an annoyed tone

"Wow! Is this the father from your dreams? Is this the same lake as on the front? Is this before the coma?" Libby, Sheen and Libby bombarded her with questions.

"Yes, yes, and yes!" Cindy yelled excitedly

"Well, we figured out that your predictions are indeed true about your dad. We just need to find out what really happened to your real dad." Libby told her

"Jimmy, you and sheen look on the computer for any records. Libby and I will search my mom's document cabinets for any clues." Cindy instructed them. They split up into 2 groups. Jimmy and Sheen went to the computer in Cindy's room and Cindy and Libby went to her mother's file cabinet in her closet.

"Sheen, Check Cindy's closet for anything that might help in figuring out who her dad really was and what happened to him." Jimmy told Sheen while turning on Cindy's computer. He clicked it on and went to just made that name up, it is like a people search engine.) He clicked on the "Find People Now" button and typed in Sasha Vortex, Retroville Texas. He clicked go. It took about 5 minutes for it to search and load. While he was waiting, Sheen came running out of Cindy's closet waving something.

"Look, Jimmy! I found Cindy's diary of when she was 6! I wonder if it says anything important" Sheen yelled frantically. Jimmy called the girls in to the room and told them of their discovery. It had a lock on it, so they began searching for the key or something to break it open with. Jimmy looked over at the computer screen and a picture of Cindy's mother appeared along with her entire life record.

* * *

**Well that's it for today! I am really sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger like this, but it will tempt me to write more because I want to tell everyone what happens. This weekend on Saturday I have stunt camp for cheerleading, and I will most likely be tired after it (it is 5 hours) so I will write then. Thanks to all of my readers and my reviewers! **


	11. Shocking news

**I am really sorry that I havent updated in a while! I have had cheerleading, TONS of homework, 3 tumbling performances, stunt camp and 2 book reports so I am doing the best I can. We are getting ready to move, so I will try my best to finish this before I literally become too busy with packing. Here is the story

* * *

**

Jimmy looked over to the computer, and noticed that it had finished loading. It now had Ms. Vortex's picture along with her entire record. He quickly ran over to the computer and the others followed.

"It's loaded!" He yelled, stating the obvious.

All 4 of them huddled around the screen, desperatly trying to find what they were looking for.

"Aha! Right there, click on the link that says _marriage_!" Cindy instructed while pointing to a blue link.

Jimmy clicked on it and read aloud: "Sasha Vortex has been legally married twice." They all exchanged "I knew it" looks as Jimmy continued reading "Her first husband was Harold Flower" **(A. N. recognize the name from another nickelodeon show? Lol)**

"That's the name from my dream!" Cindy yelled, making everyone jump. "Sorry, go back to reading Jimmy" she said a little embaressed for yelling so loud

"Anyways," Jimmy started "Harold and Sasha had 2 Children, Cynthia(Cindy) and…Sadie?" Cindy gasped while the others had shocked expressions on their faces

"WHAT?" Cindy practically screeched "I never had a sister!…well at least I don't think I did…mom never said anything…but she has been lying lately…maybe she got rid of my sister or maybe she died at an early age…"Cindy was practically talking to herself now.

"We'll check up on that later." Jimmy said "First we need to figure the whole Harold thing out." Jimmy went back to reading. "Harold and Sasha were happily married for 6 years. They had Twins Cindy and Sadie after just 2 years of marriage…" Jimmy stopped for he knew Cindy would scream again. He was correct.

"TWINS?" Cindy, Libby and Sheen yelled in unison. "Oh my gosh! What happened to her?" Libby asked

"Looks like we will have more than one Mystery to solve." Sheen stated "We will be just like ultralord in episode 123 where he has to solve the mystery of the escaped zoo animals! You see…"

"Sheen!" Jimmy, Cindy, and Libby yelled at the same time. Sheen instantly shut up.

"Wait…Look here!" Jimmy yelled while scanning the screen. He read "Sadie Vortex died when she fell in the pool at a party and drown at age 1." You could see the sadness in Cindy's eyes at this point. She had always wanted a twin, and now she found out she had one…that died.

"This is getting confusing!" Sheen said while rubbing his head

Jimmy kept reading "3 years after the death of young Sadie, her father couldn't take it anymore and killed himself with a gunshot to the head." The entire group looked at Cindy as if waiting for some sort of loud reaction. But instead, Cindy fainted.

* * *

**Unexpected twist eh? Turns out Cindy found out more than Harold being her real father. BTW, I got the name Harold Flower from an episode of Spongebob, which I also do not own. I am sorry if this chapter was confusing, and if you are confused, I will be happy to clear things up. Thanks for reading!**


	12. Relization

**Hey everyone! Merry Christmas I am really sorry I havent updated! Well they don't call this the busy season for nothing lol. I apologize in advance if it takes awhile to update because I have a busy month coming up, but don't worry, I havent forgotten about you guys! I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed to me so far:**

**Badwolf1, NeT, acosta pérez josé ramiro , Gundamknight, Kingdom219, **

**4-only-me-and-u, WalkieTalkie and Kassidy**

**You guys are what keeps me updating so thank you sooo much! On with the Story!**

**Me No own Jimmy! Simple enough for you?

* * *

**

Cindy woke up to feel a cold washcloth on her forehead. She looked up to see Libby watching Jimmy and Sheen do more research. She suddenly remembered that last dream she had during the coma.

"THE DREAM!" She practically screamed while sitting up straight, making the washcloth slide to the ground and Libby Sheen and Jimmy to nearly jump out of their skins.

"Holey Ultra Lords!" Sheen yelled while turning around to look at Cindy

"Hey gurl we didn't know you woke up! How you feeling?" Libby asked

"You've been out for 15 minutes." Jimmy informed her

"He never killed himself!" She said while the others gave her weird looks

"O…K…. Cindy's gone wackidy whacko!" Sheen said a little scared

"Who never killed himself Cind?" Libby asked a little concerned

"My dad! Remember how I had flashbacks of when I was really young before my other coma when I was asleep in my current coma? Well I just remembered of a flashback that I had, I think it was when I went into a coma or right before! I was in my room when I heard something smash against my parents room so I went up to the door and I heard my mom yelling. I heard my dad tell her that she needed to rest because she was drunk and then she started getting real mad. The next thing I remember is her saying "I'm tired of you, Harold! Go to hell!" and then there was a really loud noise, Probably a gunshot, so I ran and then hit something. I am assuming that is when I went into my first coma because still in the flashback, I woke up and I was informed that I had been in a coma for 2 months. Then my "dad" came in but he looked different but I thought it was just my memory."

Libby, Sheen and Jimmy just looked at her dumbfounded

"That sure explains a lot!" Sheen said, breaking the silence.

"Well if your mother really did kill your real dad, then why didn't the investegators catch her?" Libby wondered

"She must have covered it up really good. She probably used the death of Sadie to make it seem like he had a lot of grief and commited suicide or something. If she is as smart as Cindy then it is a very possible story" Jimmy said while casting a smile to his girlfriend at the last part.

"Guys it is up to us to put my mom in jail for killing my dad…Just as soon as we can prove it to the court" Cindy said that last part with a hopeless voice

"Don't worry, with Cindy's flashback information, and Jimmy's smarts, and Libby's courage and Ultralords guidence and spirit, we can do this!" Sheen exclaimed like he was making a speech.

"Guys, our search starts at the police station! If Sheen and Libby can distract the guards, deskmen and officers, Cindy and I can steal the File of Harold Flower and Sasha Flower!" Jimmy concluded

"But if Cindy's mother's last name is Vortex, then why is it under Sasha Flower?" Libby wondered

"Because police records go by maiden names" Jimmy explained **(A.N. I don't know if they really do but lets just say they do:) )**

They all loaded into the hovercar and made their way down to the police station to put their plan into action.

"Everyone know the plan?" Cindy asked

"Yep!" Jimmy, Sheen and Libby said at the same time

Sheen and Libby went to the front desk.

"Excuse me, Sir? We are doing a report for school on the laws of Retroville and we were wondering if you and all of the officer people that are on watch could answer some questions?"

"Ya, sure! Anything for a law-interested Citizen! Boys!" All of the other police officers gathered round to listen to their questions while Cindy and Jimmy snuck in the back using Jimmy's grappling machine

"We will have to continue to hand from the ceiling in order to avoid setting off any traps or tripwires. But before any of that, let me disable the security cameras" Jimmy told Cindy. He took out an L shaped device and used a silent laser to shut down all of the cameras. "Were clear!" He said as they grappled into the record room

"F…Fa…Fl…Flo…Floe…Flow.. Aha! Flower!" Cindy said to herself as she quietly searched for Harold and Sasha. "Got em!" She yelled to Jimmy. They both Grappled back out of the room and unhooked themselves. They walked out into the main Lobby to see a huge crowd gathered around Sheen and Libby.

"Wow, cops must really like answering questions" Jimmy said as they neared the group only to find Sheen….BREAK DANCING?

"SHEEN!" Jimmy and Cindy yelled as Sheen nearly jumped out of his pants. He said a quick goodbye to everyone as he and Libby followed Jimmy and Cindy out to the hovercar.

"Did you get it?" Libby asked excitedly

"Yep!" Cindy said while revealing 2 fat folders

They got back to the Vortex house and raced up to Cindy's room.

"Let's see what we have here" Jimmy said while setting the 2 folders down on the ground

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! Now just press the little 'Go' Button down there to make me very happy lol Merry Christmas and I will try to update soon. Bye!**

**Xoxo**

**Michelle**


	13. Folders can contain life stories

**Hey everyone! Thanks sooo much to all of my reviewers! I know Ive said this a lot but I really do love you guys! Once again sorry it's been taking to long to update but I just got a new foster puppy and it's really sick so I am trying to help my family take care of it. Well here is the long awaited chapter!

* * *

**

Everyone sat staring at the 2 fat folders on the floor, just staring at it like it was going to bite them if they touched it.

"ACHOO!" Sheen sneezed so loud it made everyone jump and Carl actually ran and hid under the table

"Help! Earthquake!" Carl screamed while putting his hands over his head

"That was insulting!" Sheen said and Carl looked around to realize nothing was wrong

"Enough hesitation just crack that thang open" Libby said in her attitudish voice

"Alright alright" Cindy said while going over to the 2 folders. "Jimmy, you, Sheen and Carl take my dad's and Libby and I will take my mom's, ok?"

"Oh great I have to go with 'Ahhh,-earthquake!-The-world-is-coming-to-an-end' man! Why can't I go with my chicky-babe?" Sheen whined

"Because I said so" Cindy said through clenched teeth. Sheen nodded nervously and ran over to Jimmy. Cindy and Libby took Sasha's folder into her room and set it down.

"You ready?" Libby asked in an uneasy tone. Cindy just nodded her head. Libby opened the folders and found pictures, documents, fingerprints, all of that good stuff. They fished through for anything about the deaths. "Right here, come to mama" Cindy said while holding up a smaller folder labeled "Family". They opened it and looked around. They both stared in awe at pictures of little tiny Cindy and Sadie. They looked soo alike, and soo happy. They looked like best friends. This brought tears to Cindy's eyes as she kept looking through the pictures until she came upon one of her father. She stared at it long and hard until a voice broke her thoughts,

"You look just like him, Cind" Libby said in a calm soothing voice, trying to be the best of support as to what her best friend was going through.

_They kept looking until they found the death papers of Sadie Vortex. On one of the papers it read_

_Name: Vortex, Sadie D.O.B: March 2, 1993 (**AN: I couldn't remember Cindy's Birthday so I just made up one)** _

_Died: October 14, 1994 Cause of Death: Drowning accident at a party_

_Other notes: Child was in pool for 30 minutes before anyone noticed. Mother claims that the Child's twin sister, Cynthia Vortex informed her. Family thought they were inside playing and that the infant somehow fell into the pool. Appears to be an accident because everyone was in the living room according to eyewitnesses and didn't have any contact with the children before the inccident._

Cindy and Libby were shocked.

"Hopefully the boys found some useful information too" Libby said, breaking the momentary silence

"Ya, let's leave them to their work and go downstairs to get something to drink or watch TV, with Carl and Sheen helping, it could take awhile" Cindy said while giggling and walking downstairs. Libby opened her mouth to defend her boyfriend, but instead said "True, very true" before smiling herself and following her friend downstairs.

* * *

**I know this is very short and I am truly sorry but I have had the puppy to deal with, cheerleading(we had 5 games in the last 2 weeks, and 8 practices), tumbling, and my stupid computer is giving me problems, AGAIN lol But I will try to update faster! Don't worry, I will NEVER as long as I am a fanfiction writer, just abandon a fic. Anyways I am soo excited for the Jimmy/Timmy power hour 2 that airs tomorrow!**

**Xoxo**

**Michelle **


	14. Guns and Gloves

**Hey Guys! Thanks sooo much for the reviews! Once again I am terribly sorry for not updating in a while but I have been sick and I had to go to the doctor to get tested for this disease called Ciliac, so hopefully I don't have it. If I do, it won't effect my stories, so don't worry  Anyway, here is the next chapter!**

**I do not, and never will own Jimmy Neutron**

By the way, I accedentally put Carl Back into the story, so let's just pretend he got home from vacation in time to hear what happened. Sorry for the confusion

-Upstairs with Jimmy-

"Wow, He sure looks a lot like Cindy" Jimmy quietly whispered while all 3 were hovering over Harold Flower's picture.

"Where would it say anything about his death?" Sheen asked

"Uh, maybe under the 'Death' section?" Carl replied while rolling his eyes

Jimmy turned to the 'Death' part and pulled out pictures, fingerprints, and any other useful information.

Name: Harold Flower Date of Death: March 2, 1996 Cause of Death: Shot, appears to be suicidal Type of Gun: 9 mm handgun **(A.N sorry I don't know much about guns, so if this is less than accurate, I'm sorry)**

_Time of Death: Suspected to be around Midnight _

_Buried: Retroville Memorial Cemetary_

_Other Notes: Autopsy suggests that the blow to the head was suicidal. They suspect he could not get over his daughter, Sadie Vortex's death, and killed himself a day before her birthday. Sasha Flower, now Vortex, claimed she called police and according to her, Harold was dead before she even got home from her business dinner. Her daughter, Cindy appeared to have hit her head, maybe due to her father's suicide, and was in a coma for 2 months. Sasha got remarried to Jason Vortex in that time._

"Wow" was all Sheen could mutter, while Jimmy and Carl still looked like they were in shock. They started to look over the pictures of the scene and the gun that was used. The looked over the fingerprint marks and everything else that related to the "suicide".

"Let's go get the girls. Maybe Cindy can help us find some clues to the evidence.

The 3 boys walked down to the kitchen where the girls were eating chips and Purple Flurp.

"Did you find anything?" Cindy asked while practically jumping out of her seat

"Yeah. Maybe you should come take a…….. look." Jimmy didn't even get to finish his sentence because Cindy was already bounding upstairs.

Everyone gathered into the room while Cindy started to look at the Autopsy records.

"Suicide my a…" She started to say but the phone rang.

"Hello?" Cindy asked

"Hello darling" Her mother's voice rang on the other line. Cindy made a scowl. She was not exactly happy with her mother right now.

"Hey mom" Cindy replied in a bored tone

"I just called to say that Jason and I will be a couple hours late. We have some business to attend to on the other side of town." Her mother informed her. Cindy just pumped her fist in the air while mouthing the word "Yes!"

"Ok, I will see you when you get home, love ya bye" Cindy didn't even wait for a reply from her mother, and hung up the phone.

"We have a couple of extra hours" She told the others.

"Good 'cuz we might need them" Libby said

Cindy started looking over all of the evidence. She stopped when she got to one of the pictures.

"Look!" Cindy said, pointing to an object in one of them.

"It's just a purse" Sheen said while scoffing.

"No, it's my mothers! She still has it. She never leaves without it! EVER! Her entire life is in that thing, the way she takes it with her, even on rides at the amusement park."

"O…K… and your point is?" Carl asked a little annoyed

"My point is, this is evidence she was home when my dad was killed!"

"Well, Maybe when she got home and saw your father dead, she might have dropped it in shock" Libby pointed out.

"Ya, but look, it is on the other side of the room, away from the door, on the other side of where his body was. I highly doubt she would have thrown it clear across the room when she saw him, only to have it land in a perfect up-right position next to her dresser."

"Nice work Cindy. Now can you find anything else?" Jimmy asked with hopeful eyes.

Cindy scanned a couple of the other pictures, and noticed a white glove hanging out of her dresser. There was obviously red stains on it.

"Here." Cindy said while pointing to it. "My mother never goes to a business dinner without them. And that is where she claims she was at when she 'found him dead'" Cindy said while adding air quotes to the last part.

"Does she still have them Cin" Libby asked

"Yep. They were a gift from my great grandmother in England. Pure lace and silk. She once told me that she always kept them." Cindy replied while walking over to her mother's closet to look for them. "For some reason, she's never let me see them, but she has showed me pictures. She probably didn't want me seeing the red stains." Cindy pulled a box off of the top shelf. "Ah, here they are." She said while opening the box.

Sure enough, there were multiple blood stains on them.

"She must have used them to not leave any fingerprints. But why such expensive gloves?" Libby asked

"Because silk leaves no traces of fingerprints or any other identifiable DNA" Jimmy pointed out **(A.N. I don't know if that's really true, but it makes since.)**

"Is this really his blood though? And wouldn't some of the silk fabric be on the gun she used?" Carl asked

"Looks like we will have to find out." Jimmy said "To the Lab!"

**Well, here it is! I'm sorry it's not very long, but I will try my best to update soon. I get writers block easy  Well, if you find any factual errors in my story, then I'm sorry, but I am not a Crime Scene Investigator, so I'm not an expert on this sort of stuff. Thanks sooo much for reading!**

**XoXo**

**Michelle**


	15. It's over, right?

**Well, I'm back! Ya, for a while you probably thought I died, right ;) well, I didn't. I just got 'off' my obsession with JN cuz I started reading other shows' fanfics. I didn't want to do a chapter when I wasn't interested in JN because that wouldn't be fair to you guys. Ya, I know that's no excuse, but hey, 7th grade is no joke :). I have had a lot of work but now that school is almost out, I will update more. In the next few months we my family is moving to a house up the road, but that won't be until mid-summer, so hopefully this fic will be done by then. I am thinking of a sequel, but that all depends on how well this one ends:) but don't worry, like I said I won't ever abandon a fic. I just didn't want to give you a boring chapter. Well hopefully I can ask for your forgiveness and do my best to make a longer chapter.

* * *

**

The gang walked across the street to Jimmy's lab, taking note of the dark storm clouds up ahead. They walked inside and put the gun and gloves on the examination table.

"Ok, how are we going to check the DNA?" Libby asked while looking at the red stains on the gloves.

"I created a new invention" Jimmy started but was cut off by Sheen

"No surprise there" He said sarcastically

"Like I was saying" Jimmy started again in an annoyed tone "I created a new invention that scans for fingerprints, blood, hair, and other forms of DNA" He informed.

"Ok, well where is it?" Cindy asked

Jimmy led them to a big machine with a conveyer (sp?) belt and a large disk shaped scanner hanging above it.

"First, Cindy, do you have any form of DNA from your birth father, and your mother?" Jimmy asked.

"I can go get my mom's brush, but I don't know about my dad" She thought for awhile for anything her father may have left behind.

"Well what about the finger prints back at the house? You know, the ones in the folder?" Carl asked

"I'm not sure if that will work. We are looking for blood DNA on these gloves, and I don't know if finger prints will work." Jimmy pointed out Cindy, do you have any hairbrushes or anything else?"

"Uh, I think I may have his hairbrush somewhere in my closet. I can go look." She told him.

"If not, we can just go to the graveyard, dig him up and use a piece of his rotting flesh" Sheen said like there wasn't anything wrong with that

"That's disgusting" Carl said and ran to the bathroom to throw up.

"Well I'm going to look." Cindy said and walked out the door.

It was now raining..i'm sorry, let me rephrase that…POURING and it was hard to see across the street. I guess that's one thing you have to deal with while living in Retroville.

Cindy closed her eyes from the rain, and blindly ran across the street to her house, but accidentally ran into something in her driveway. She opened her eyes and saw…HER MOTHERS CAR? What are they doing home? Her thoughts started racing. She suddenly got sick at the thought that her mother may have seen the records. She ran inside and looked around. No one was there.

She carefully moved up the stars, careful not to make any sound. She could barely hear her mother talking to her Jason. Yes, Jason. She had lost all respect for him, and his whole act to impersonate her real father. So along with the lost respect, he had also lost his right to be called 'father'.

"I think they know" Her mother spoke softly. It sounded like there was anger in her voice, but Cindy couldn't tell.

"Well, now what are we going to do?" Jason practically yelled

"I say we just kill the little brat" Cindy's mother growled.

"Is that your answer for everything?" Jason snapped back

"What else can we do? Let her turn me into the police? I can cover it up to make it look like a murder by some creepy child molester or something."

"What about her little boyfriend and her other friends? They will suspect something!"

"Your right" Sasha said in a sly way "But, I could tell the police that they all got in a fight, and That lama freak, the over stylish Diva, the crackhead, and the big head know it all killed Cindy because she was some sort of mental case after the coma."

"Not a bad plan." Jason replied all evil-like.

By now, tears were streaming down Cindy's face. She slipped into her room, searched through her closet and pulled out the hairbrush that once belonged to her father. She quietly crept downstairs and slipped out the door. Once out the door, all sobs came out. She started hyperventilating and had to sit down on the curb for awhile. They rain was letting up a bit, but the thunder still drowned out her sobs. Once under control, she ran over to the lab. Once inside, she collapsed right in the doorway, still sobbing. By now her eyeliner had run down her face, and her hair was a mess.

"Cindy? What happened?" Jimmy asked as he held her in his arms.

Cindy tried to tell everyone (who had now crowded around her) the story, but all that could be made out was "Mom….kill….out…here"

"Calm down sweetie, you need to tell us what happened" Libby said, trying to calm her best friend down. "Just catch your breath. It's ok."

"We have to get out of here!" Cindy yelled, once she stopped sobbing. Fear was evident in her voice

"Why? What's wrong?" Carl asked, scanning the lab like something was going to pop out at any minute.

"My mom knows." Cindy said blankly while staring at the ground

"HOW?" Sheen asked, extremely surprised

"Ya, I thought they said they would be late!" Jimmy pointed out while stroking Cindy's head.

" They must have come home because of the weather…but anyways, I over heard them talking and my mom said that she had to kill me now so I wouldn't turn her in, and that she was going to make it look like you guys did it!" Cindy was shaking by now.

"Did you get the brush?" Jimmy asked

"Your thinking of that at time like this?" Sheen asked, flabbergasted

"If we confirm the identity, we can go straight to the police, and no one has to die." Jimmy said while walking over to the scanner. Cindy handed him the brush. He put the brush and the blood sample under the scanner. The bright red letters "MATCH" flashed across the black screen.

"Well we have that figured out" Carl said as Jimmy began printing the document out for evidence

"Just to be sure, lets scan the gun really quick." Libby suggested. Jimmy put the gun and the lace gloves on the table. The material of the lace was the same found on the gun.

"Ok, now that we have all of the evidence, we need to get to the police station." Cindy said, relived and started to head for the door

"Not so fast" A voice said that made everyone jump. Sasha stood in the doorway, Jason behind her.

"RUN!" Libby yelled and they all took off running. Sasha grabbed Cindy and started to drag her off toward the door. Jimmy and Libby raced towards her but Sasha held a gun to Cindy's head.

"Come any closer and I'll blow her brains all over the wall" She threatened and Cindy could smell the heavy liquor on her breath.

Cindy looked around and saw the button on the wall that let out the trap door. The same one she had fallen through many times. If only she could get her mother to back out of the door.

"Eek! A mouse!" Cindy yelled and Sasha stumbled back. If it was one thing she hated it was mice. Her and Jason were now in the exact spot of the trap door.

"Button!" Cindy yelled and everyone looked at her like she was nuts.

"I think she really HAS become a mental case! Haha!" Sasha cackled.

Cindy nodded over to the button on the wall, and Jimmy suddenly understood. They don't call him boy genius for nothing you know. Cindy used her fingers to signal like the catcher would.

1…2…3! Cindy pushed the button and they all started falling through the door. But Jimmy, always being ready, Grabbed Cindy's hand just in time. You could hear the

"Get off of me, fat ass!" From her mother in the lab's basement. Carl and Sheen climbed out a window, and Libby, Jimmy and Cindy ran out the door, and locked the 2 criminals in.

I'll go call the police! Libby yelled and dragged Sheen over to Cindy's house.

"Do you have the evidence?" Cindy asked Jimmy

"Of course" Jimmy said with a wink and interlocked his fingers with hers. A large purple bruise was forming on Cindy's head where she hit it on the car. But other than that, no one had any injuries…well aside from Sasha and Jason's.

A little later, Sheen had his arm around Libby and stood next to them. Carl had his arm around..a picture..of …Jimmys..MOM? Whatever.

The sirens could be heard in the distance. It was a sign of peace. They all knew it was over….or was it?

**Well, there you have it. The last chapter. I am thinking about doing a sequel. It's up to you guys. It will mostly be about. Review and let me know! I am doing one more chapter. Like an Epilogue or however you spell that:) make sure you read it! Lucky you…you get 2 chapters in one update. Well it is my fault for taking so long. **


	16. Epilogue

Well, this is the epilogue. I will most likely make a sequel. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE give me ideas! Be sure to find your penname in the 'thanks' section. EVERYONE is there!

**

* * *

**

**_Epilogue_**

Sasha and Jason were sentenced to life in prison for 2nd degree murder, child abuse, and assault.

Cindy now lives with her aunt. She still lives across the street from Jimmy though, and they are still happily married…I mean dating. Sorry. I get too caught up in these things.

Libby is still Cindy's best friend. And she is still happily dating..i mean married…I MEAN DATING Sheen.

Carl still loves llamas. And Jimmy's mom.

The 5 still hang together. It's as if everything was back to normal. But it wasn't. It could never be. Because everyone still had that same uneasy feeling…and they were about to know why.

Ok. By the last sentence, you probably guessed that yes, I am doing a sequel. But I would VERY much appriciate it if you would give me ideas. Because the only one I have is that they escape and come back for revenge. Maybe it's while there on vacation..like I STILL KNOW WHAT YOU DID LAST SUMMER. I don't know. Help me out here. Thanks!

* * *

**I would also like to give a specail thanks to everyone who reviewed me! Look for your name! Even if you only reviewed once, or it was just an anon. review, your still here :)**_**Howrude2u**—Thank you for giving me motivation to update! Haha I like your penname ;)_

_**Jimmy's 1 fan**—Hehe..my mom's middle name is Michelle too :). Thank you for reviewing!_

_**Badwolf1**--thank you for frequently reviewing! You always gave me motivation and excellent tips! I love your stories! You have a really good knack for writing!_

_**Acosta perez jose ramiro**--thank you for frequently reviewing! You really helped me when I had writers block! You have fantastic ideas and I think you are an amazing author! You always gave me positive encouragement! Thank you soo much!_

_**Snowboarder9**—Thank you for frequently reviewing! Thank you for giving me positive comments and giving me the motivation to keep writing!_

_**i-Danni**—thank you for frequently reviewing! Thanks for the positive comments! They really made my day! It's good to know you were always there reading!_

_**Inumaru12**—Thank you for the motivation! You were always there giving me the power and letting me know that I had people pulling their hair out because I was so slow at updating  I like your Danny Phantom fictions! You are an amazing author!_

_**Jak Uzumaki 4 eva**—Thank you for helping me get those last few chapters in! thanks for the motivation!_

_**Heather Allison House**—Thanks so much for the motivation! You are certainly a very dedicated writer, you have a lot of stories!_

_**Kingdom219**—thank you for frequently reviewing! You always gave me help and positive comments! I think you are a very talented writer. _

_**Beatgoeson654**—Thank you for the tip in chapter 13! I also enjoyed your story, Without you! It was very well written!_

_**TetraLink17**—You helped me write! Thank you for the review in ch. 13! Your obviously an average person like me:) thank you for the motivation!_

_**XJCManiak12x**—Thank you for constantly reviewing! I always enjoyed reading your positive comments! Thank you for the motivation!_

_**Call Me Blue Steak**—Haha! If it wasn't for you I probably would have never caught on to my mistake of putting Carl back in the story. You should be a detective…you have a very keen eye…or I just have a very small brain :)_

_**Flowerprincess1**- Thank you for the review! It's good to know that people were enjoying it. Thank you for reading!_

_**NeT**- Thank you for the positive comments! Thank you for the motivation! Its good to know that people wanted me to update! I liked reading your reviews :)_

_**Gundamknight**- Thank you for the frequent reviews! Thay were detailed and really helped me! Thanks for the encouragement! _

_**4-only-me-and-u**—It may have been short, but your review still helped! Thank you for reading! And for the encouragement! _

_**Walkie-talkie**—Thanks for the comments! I am glad that you were there reading even when it was the first chapters (aka the worst chapters) Thanks for the motivation!_

_**Teh rosey**—lol funny comment. But I know you didn't mean it. Ya I emailed you and we got it all squared away. Little siblings can be evil 0 _

_**Greg9570**—Thank you for the review! Thanks for the critizism! It helped me make my story better!_

_**Kassidy**—haha the truth is that 'kassidy' is me. I just wanted to make sure I was able to get reviews. Yes. I'm a dork._

**Thank you soo much to everyone who reviewed! Hopefully you will all come back for my next story! You guys are what kept this story alive!**

**Xoxo**

**Michelle**


	17. IDEAS FOR SEQUAL! PLEASE READ!

I NEED IDEAS! Ok ya that's just there so that when you see this isn't a chapter, you won't leave. Yes. I'm a dork. Anyways I have a couple of different ideas for the sequal

* * *

**1**--I could do something like suspense with a dash of horror. Like Jason and Sasha escape from prison, and find them and it's kinda like the old horror flicks like Friday the 13th and Halloween.

**2**--Or Jimmy, Cindy, Libby, Sheen and Carl are on vacation and they get a surprise visit…

**3**--Or I could do something like another mystery, like maybe for some reason Sadie (Cindy's 'dead' twin) isn't really dead, and they have to find out where she is.

**4**--Maybe even something like someone else was in on the murder plot. And they didn't know it. Maybe it's like happening to one of the others, or something like that.

**5**--Then again, there's something like she starts having dream sequences again and she finds out more about her past.

* * *

Those are just some basic ideas. Tell me which one(s) you like the best! I really want to give you guys a sequal, but I don't want to dissapoint anyone because it's bad. So if you could choose which idea you like the best or give me one of your suggestions, that would be great!

THANKS EVERYONE!


End file.
